An electric motor utilizes electric potential energy to produce mechanical torque through the interaction of magnetic fields and electric current-carrying conductors. Some electric motors can also function as generators by using torque to produce electrical energy. An interior permanent magnet electric machine has a rotor assembly that includes a rotor core with magnets of alternating polarity spaced around the rotor core.